2006
2006 was the sixth year of Bionicle, which took place on the island of Voya Nui. It was the first year of the Ignika saga. The main enemies were the Piraka, and the heroes were the Toa Inika and, briefly, the Toa Nuva. The story was told in the following books: *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (mostly flashbacks) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' This year released a total amount of Thirty-one sets, and was BIONICLE's most profitible year. Story Summary The Toa Nuva, Turaga and Matoran finally returned to Metru Nui. However, Turaga Dume told the Toa Nuva that Mata Nui was dying and they needed to go to Voya Nui to save Mata Nui with the Ignika, Mask of Life. Meanwhile, six ex-Dark Hunters, calling themselves Piraka (asasain, thief), posing as Toa arrived on the island first and enslaved the Matoran with their Antidermis Zamor spheres. The Toa Nuva arrived and fought them, but lost. Meanwhile on Metru Nui, Jaller and a group of Matoran left for Voya Nui to aid the Toa Nuva, traveling through the realm of Karzahni. There, Karzahni gave them new masks. They found Toa Canisters there and went to Voya Nui in them. When they arrived they were struck with lightning from the Red Star and transformed into Toa. They called themselves the Toa Inika. The Toa Inika and the Piraka clashed, and eventually both groups headed down to the Chamber of Life where the Mask of Life was contained. The Piraka got there first and were beaten by Vezon, Guardian of the Mask. Soon the Toa arrived and fought Vezon. They discovered that the Mask of Life, on the back of Vezon's head, wanted Toa Inika Matoro as a new guardian for it. They used a special zamor sphere to freeze Vezon and his steed, the Kardas dragon, in time and space and Matoro took the Mask. But it floated away and into the sea surrounding Voya Nui, down to Mahri Nui, an island that rested on The Pit. Sets Released *'Voya Nui Resistance Team' **8721 Velika **8722 Kazi **8723 Piruk **8724 Garan **8725 Balta **8726 Dalu ***Balta, Piruk and Velika could be combined to make a Lava Hawk. ***Dalu, Kazi and Garan could be combined to make a Dagger Spider. *'Piraka' **8900 Reidak **8901 Hakann **8902 Vezok **8903 Zaktan **8904 Avak **8905 Thok ***Avak and Hakann could be combined to make the "Piraka Combiner 1". ***Vezok and Thok could be combined to make the "Piraka Combiner 2". ***Reidak and Zaktan could be combined to make the "Piraka Combiner 3". ***Vezok, Thok and Reidak could be combined to make Irnakk. ***Hakann, Zaktan and Avak could be combined to make a Protodax. *'Toa Inika' **8727 Toa Jaller **8728 Toa Hahli **8729 Toa Nuparu **8730 Toa Hewkii **8731 Toa Kongu **8732 Toa Matoro ***Hahli, Nuparu and Hewkii could be combined to make Toa Jovan, although no instuctions were included with the sets. *'Titans' **8734 Brutaka **8733 Axonn **8626 Irnakk ***Contained the Thok, Vezok and Reidak sets. **8625 Umbra **8764 Vezon and Fenrakk ***Contained a Canister Piraka style set. **10204 Vezon and Kardas ***Contained Axonn, Brutaka, and Vezon & Fenrakk. ***The separate Axonn, Brutaka and Vezon and Fenrakk sets could also be used to make Vezon and Kardas. ***Axonn and Brutaka could be combined to make Botar. *'Playsets' **8892 Piraka Outpost **8893 Lava Chamber Gate **8894 Piraka Stronghold **8624 Race for the Mask of Life *'Collectible' **8719 Zamor Spheres *'Extra' **6620 Ultimate Accessory Set **6638 Ultimate Creatures Accessory Set